


Le truc à propos des vierges

by Eivia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Beorn's House, Erebor, M/M, Mirkwood
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eivia/pseuds/Eivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alors que Thorin est sur le point de dormir chez Beorn, un petit hobbit fait irruption dans sa chambre. Pour le Roi Nain, voila le debut des ennuis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le truc à propos des vierges

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Thing About Virgins...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/750109) by [TanukiMara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanukiMara/pseuds/TanukiMara). 



Thorin savait que la vie était injuste.

Son royaume avait été pillé par un dragon cracheur de feu, qui avait décidé de s'en approprier les richesses. Leurs soi-disants alliés avaient refusé de leur venir en aide et il avait eu très peu de volontaires pour la quête destinée à récupérer leur montagne. Tout le monde avait été contre ce projet insensé même sa propre soeur et il devait maintenant se coltiner un hobbit qui le suivait partout comme un chiot perdu.

Il pensait sincèrement que c'était de sa faute ! Le hobbit devait voler le dragon, par conséquent il leur était indispensable et si pour cela, Thorin devait le supporter, alors il le ferait. Mais la route était longue et dangereuse avant Erebor et Bilbon avait sans cesse les yeux posés sur lui, le regard bordé de respect et d'admiration. Ils avaient fini par atteindre la maison de Beorn où Fili et Kili avaient enivré Bilbon à coup de chopes d'ale et d'hydromel. Et c'est là que les choses avaient pris une nouvelle tournure !

Thorin était certain que c'était ses neveux qui avaient poussé Bilbon à entrer dans sa chambre, pliés de rire. Le petit hobbit avait chancelé sur son lit, l'air déterminé, et Thorin avait poussé un soupir las avant d'ouvrir les couvertures pour lui permettre de venir s'installer, prêt à l'accueillir en tout bien, tout honneur dans son lit.

Bilbon s'était jeté dessus, les jambes vacillantes, avant de monter sur le lit en rampant. Thorin n'eut même pas le temps de s'écarter, que déjà le hobbit se retrouva sur ses genoux. Ses joues avaient rosi et son regard était complètement embrumé mais le petit rire qui s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser était tout sauf innocent.

Et Thorin, qu'avait-il fait ? Eh bien, ce n'était pas un être froid et insensible. Comment pouvait-il rester de marbre lorsqu'une créature si délicieuse se retrouvait sur ses genoux et s'offrait à lui ?

Il n'opposa aucune résistance et attira Bilbon dans ses bras avant de le plaquer sur le lit et de trouver mille et une façons de le faire gémir de plaisir.

Bilbon ne fut pas déçu.

Le lendemain, Thorin se réveilla avec la petite créature accrochée à lui, marmonnant quelque chose dans son sommeil en nichant son nez dans le cou du Roi nain.

Thorin avait alors senti quelque chose lui nouer l'estomac. Il avait chaud, avait l'esprit embrumé et cela le mettait mal à l'aise.

Ca allait mal finir !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thorin avait évidemment eu raison ! Bien sûr, il était roi, et il ne se trompait jamais.

Bilbon était vierge. Thorin était certain que le hobbit avait marmonné quelque chose à un moment donné la veille mais il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention sauf si Bilbon haletait un «plus fort», un «encore» ou lorsqu'il avait crié son nom, ce qu'avait adoré Thorin !

Et le problème avec les vierges, c'était qu'ils avaient beaucoup de mal à différencier leurs sentiments de leurs orgasmes. Ils pensaient que le seul moyen pour ressentir un plaisir si intense et d'être ainsi en communion avec son amant, c'était qu'il y ait de l'amour entre eux.

Voilà comment Thorin se retrouva avec un hobbit sur ses talons partout où il allait.

Ce qui le ramenait à la conclusion que la vie était injuste. Il avait un parfait exemple sous ses yeux : Ori. Ori avait été aussi vierge que l'avait été Bilbon jusqu'à ce qu'il passe une nuit avec Dwalin dans une situation presque similaire, le nain tatoué s'étant également trouvé en état d'ébriété.

Seulement, Ori avait compris.

Il ne suivait pas Dwalin partout comme un chiot. Il semblait se contenter de leur relation, d'après ce que pouvait en voir Thorin. Ori ne dévorait pas Dwalin des yeux, ne buvait pas aveuglément ses paroles, ne cherchait pas à être sans arrêt à ses côtés, à lui faire avaler des aliments qui lui étaient inconnus et à lui prendre la main.

Non, ça c'était spécialement réservé pour Thorin.

Thorin avait donc eu droit aux petites chansons que le hobbit avait fredonné derrière lui lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans la Forêt Noire, aux fleurs qu'il avait cueilli et tressé en une couronne pour la lui offrir timidement. Les yeux du hobbit étaient devenus humides lorsque Thorin s'était contenté de regarder la couronne sans la prendre. Le nain posa la couronne sur sa tête et vit le sourire radieux qui ornait les lèvres de Bilbon. Le hobbit insista pour lui apporter chaque soir son repas pour ensuite se blottir dans son sac de couchage, attendant qu'il le rejoigne. Lorsqu'il dormait, le hobbit se collait, se cramponnait à lui et poussait des petits soupirs de bonheur.

Thorin avait essayé de mettre de la distance entre eux, il avait vraiment essayé. Mais la nourriture que Bilbon lui apportait était délicieuse, de sorte qu'il n'arrivait pas à y résister. Il appréciait sa conversation alors il le laissait marcher près de lui. Et avoir Bilbon dans son sac de couchage n'était pas une mauvaise chose : les nuits étaient particulièrement froides et la présence d'un petit corps chaud contre lui était plus que bienvenue surtout lorsque Bilbon le regardait à travers ses longs cils, se mordillait la lèvre et déboutonnait sa chemise pour la laisser glisser sur ses fines épaules, s'offrant entièrement à Thorin.

Et Thorin avait voulu résister, il avait désespérément essayé, mais Bilbon poussait ces petits sons irrésistibles qui lui faisaient perdre la tête. De plus, Thorin ne souhaitait pas le blesser en le repoussant alors qu'il se donnait innocemment à lui.

Alors le nain se mordait la langue et comblait son petit corps de caresses brûlantes et de baiser enflammés.

Mais ils finirent par être attrapés par les elfes. Thorin fut fait prisonnier et espéra que le reste de la Compagnie avait réussi à leur échapper.

Manque de chance, après une éprouvante bataille contre les araignées géantes, Thorin vit que tous ses compagnons étaient enfermés dans les cellules du royaume elfique. Toutefois, aucun d'entre eux ne put lui dire ce qui était arrivé à Bilbon. Il leur demanda plusieurs fois ce qui s'était passé, firent un bilan du combat et ils en arrivèrent à la conclusion que Bilbon était resté derrière eux.

Thorin resta seul dans sa cellule tandis qu'il y avait à chaque fois deux nains dans une cellule. Le roi nain fut rassuré de voir ses neveux dans la même prison, au moins ils étaient ensemble.

Trois heures après que ses compagnons l'aient rejoints, Thorin entendit l'ébauche d'une dispute poindre dans la cellule voisine.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça, mon gars.

-Je vous regarde normalement, Monsieur Dwalin. 

-Je n'ai jamais demandé à me retrouver coincé avec toi.

-Je sais, Monsieur Dwalin. Vous m'avez très clairement fait comprendre ce que vous pensiez de moi. 

-Merde, Ori, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça !

-Recommencer quoi, Monsieur Dwalin ? Par Mahal, j'espère n'avoir rien fait qui vous ait déplu !

-Bon sang, je t'ai dit que je ne le pensais pas. C'est comme ça que je parle au lit !

-Eh bien je suis désolé mais je ne vois pas en quoi me faire traiter de pute gratuite est gratifiant. Je n'imagine même pas comment on peut apprécier un tel compliment si on peut appeler cela un compliment.

-Putain Ori, je ne pense pas que tu sois une pute. J'avais... j'étais juste dans le feu de l'action !

-Ca n'a aucune importance, je ne souhaite pas reparler de ça alors inutile d'insister, Monsieur Dwalin !

-Non, nous n'avons pas fini d'en parler.

-Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Je vous en prie, Monsieur Dwalin, je suis navré de vous avoir crié dessus lorsque vous m'avez traité de salope ?

-Je te jure Ori que la prochaine fois, je...

-Vous ferez quoi ? Vous me laisserez un pourboire ?

-Non je...

-Oh ce n'est pas comme si j'allais vous avouer que je suis amoureux de vous. Après tout, vous vous en moquez de ce que je ressens pour vous parce que sinon je...

Il y eut un bruissement de corps qui bougent puis un gémissement brisa le silence qui s'était installé. Thorin secoua la tête alors qu'il entendait les murmures que partageaient la Compagnie dont ceux de Dori et Nori qui ne semblaient pas apprécier ce qui se passait.

-Putain Ori, je te veux et je ne me moque pas de ce que tu ressens. Et je te promets de ne plus jamais t'appeler de pute ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre qui te déplaise.

-Oh, Monsieur Dwalin...

Thorin eut un grognement de dégoût en entendant les sons humides des baisers échangés. Pourquoi les elfes avaient-ils eu le malheur de placer ces deux-là dans la cellule voisine ? Pourquoi devaient-ils s'avouer leur amour alors qu'il était juste à côté ? Et où était Bilbon ?

-Enlevez vos pattes de mon frère, Dwalin, fils de Fundin !

Avec un peu de chance, les elfes accoureraient aux cris de Dori et auraient assez de bonté pour séparer Dwalin et Ori.

Mais où était Bilbon ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il s'avéra que Bilbon portait un anneau magique qui le rendait invisible. Thorin crut à une plaisanterie mais le petit hobbit apparut, les clés à la main pour les fourrer dans des tonneaux qui flottèrent jusqu'aux abords de Lacville. Dès que Thorin atteignit la rive, une petite silhouette se pendit à son cou et déposa une centaine de baisers inquiets sur ses lèvres. Thorin ne sut pas comment ses bras se retrouvèrent encerclés autour de la fine taille de Bilbon pour le soulever de terre, les jambes du hobbit s'enroulant instinctivement autour de ses hanches tandis qu'il l'embrassait fougueusement.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Lacville, épuisés et lessivés, Thorin avait toujours un bras autour de la taille de Bilbon car il craignait que le hobbit disparaisse à nouveau avant d'atteindre la montagne. Il demanda une chambre pour deux à l'auberge car quand bien même il demanderait une chambre seule, Bilbon continuerait à se faufiler hors de sa chambre pour le rejoindre dans son lit alors pourquoi s'ennuyer à louer une chambre pour rien ? 

Thorin pensa intérieurement qu'il n'était pas inquiet pour Bilbon lorsqu'il envoya le hobbit dans la montagne. Non, tout ce qui lui importait, c'était son trésor, c'est tout ! Rien à voir avec le hobbit...

Et quand le dragon fut tué et qu'ils entrèrent tous dans la salle du trésor, Thorin refusa de reconnaître qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour le hobbit. Il parcourut la pièce remplie d'or des yeux lorsque son regard se posa sur un diamant brun qui avait la même couleur que les yeux de Bilbon. Il prit la gemme et la glissa distraitement dans sa poche.

On retrouva l'Arkenstone et Thorin ordonna faiblement qu'on la remette au-dessus du trône. Pour être honnête, il n'en avait rien à faire !

C'est pourquoi il n'eut aucun mal à accéder à la requête des gens de Lacville lorsque ceux-çi vinrent lui demander une part de l'or pour reconstruire Dale et qu'il la leur offrit sans regret. Toutefois, il fut moins magnanime quand ce fut Thranduil qui se présenta pour réclamer sa part. Thorin avait répliqué qu'il était hors de question qu'il donne quoi que ce soit à un maudit roi elfe qui, non content de les avoir enfermés, lui avait confisqué Orcrist, une épée qu'il avait prise d'affection et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle ait des inscriptions similaires à celles de l'épée de Bilbon. Après une longue négociation, ils réussirent à être tous deux comblés.

Quand les orques et les wargs furent repérés par l'armée des elfes Thorin fit appel aux hommes de Lacville et aux nains des Monts de Fer. Comme ils étaient bien préparés pour la guerre, ils gagnèrent avec un minimum de perte.

Et maintenant que la guerre était finie, les nains affluaient d'Erebor. Toutefois, Thorin fut confronté à un problème qui l'ennuyait :

Bilbon allait bientôt retourner à la Comté.

Il avait pourtant toutes les raisons d'en être ravi. Le petit hobbit avait été une vraie plaie à le suivre sans arrêt. Il était temps qu'il rentre chez lui !

Mais le premier jour après son départ, Thorin se réveilla et étendit son bras pour blottir le corps du hobbit près du sien mais sa main ne rencontra que des draps froids. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que l'endroit où était habituellement couché Bilbon était vide.

Thorin s'était subitement redressé sur le lit avant de pousser un juron. Bilbon avait l'habitude de se lever tôt, de se rendre dans leur salle de bain et d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée avant de retourner au lit. Thorin entendait toujours le léger bruissement de ses orteils nus sur les dalles froides.

Thorin se leva et alluma lui-même un feu avant de prendre les vêtements de la journée que Bilbon disposait toujours sur une petite table mais il ne les trouva pas, toutes ses affaires se trouvant dans sa garde-robe et la table désespérément vide. Et Bilbon n'était pas là.

Le roi se prépara dans une humeur massacrante et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner que Bilbon commandait chaque jour à Bombur. Le hobbit choisissait personnellement chacun des aliments qu'il mangeait et Thorin avait fini par apprendre que Bilbon s'en occupait lui-même pour qu'il ne mange que des choses qu'il appréciait. Mais cette fois-çi, ce ne fut pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait et ce fut le repas le plus médiocre que Thorin avait mangé depuis la reprise d'Erebor. Et Bilbon n'était toujours pas là.

Thorin avala son petit-déjeuner et se dirigea vers son bureau pour constater qu'aucun chandelier n'était allumé et que sa correspondance n'était pas triée. Et une fois de plus, Bilbon n'était pas là.

Thorin en eut assez !

Il appela Dwalin et commanda une escouade de gardes. Il avait bien l'intention de retrouver son cambrioleur.  
Il n'eut pas à chercher bien loin.

Bilbon et Gandalf se trouvaient à Dale et Thorin demanda aux hommes de Dale où ils avaient été vus pour la dernière fois. C'est là qu'il apprit que Bard les avait chaleureusement invités.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec Bilbon, celui-çi eut l'audace de l'accueillir avec un joyeux sourire comme si de rien n'était qui ne fit qu'augmenter la colère de Thorin. Comment le hobbit osait-il agir comme si il n'y avait aucun problème alors qu'il venait de l'abandonner ? Cela ne lui faisait donc rien de l'avoir quitté ? Il était fait pour être à ses côtés, pour l'aider et l'aimer ! Il ne devrait pas être aussi joyeux alors qu'il était loin de lui !

Thorin le souleva par la taille et l'installa sur son poney, le collant contre lui. Ignorant les questions et les cris indignés du hobbit, Thorin se tourna vers Gandalf qui observait la scène avec beaucoup d'amusement et lui déclara qu'il n'avait qu'à envoyer les affaires dont Bilbon avait besoin au lieu de lui voler son cambrioleur.

Sans attendre de réponse, il conduisit sa monture vers Erebor sans tenir compte des supplications de Bilbon de le laisser partir.

C'est seulement après avoir traîné le hobbit dans leurs appartements que Thorin daigna entendre ce que Bilbon avait à lui dire. Et il se maudit de ne pas l'avoir écouté plus tôt !

En réalité, Bilbon retournait chez lui uniquement pour prendre ses affaires et léguer Cul de Sac à son bien-aimé cousin Drogon avant de revenir s'installer définitivement à Erebor au côté de Thorin.

Thorin regarda le hobbit, marmonna quelque chose à propos de l'infâme petit déjeuner qu'on lui avait servi avant de le plaquer contre son torse musclé pour l'embrasser avec ferveur.

Cette fois-çi, quand Bilbon partit d'Erebor, Thorin ne paniqua pas. Cependant, il sentit un manque envahir son coeur et s'effondra dans les bras de Balin qui lui conseilla de trouver quelque chose à faire, visiter son royaume par exemple.

Au lieu de cela, Thorin se dirigea vers la forge et noya sa tristesse dans l'art qui avait fait la réputation de sa famille et de son peuple dans toute la Terre du Milieu. C'était également ce qui leur avait permis de survivre lorsqu'ils avaient perdu leur royaume. Il prit son temps, travailla avec soin et un mois plus tard, lorsque Bilbon fut de retour, Thorin lui offrit une magnifique couronne de Consort ornée du diamant brun qu'il avait trouvé, d'émeraudes et de saphirs.

Thorin ne laissa pas longtemps cette couronne sur les boucles dorées de Bilbon, il préféra le traîner à nouveau dans leur chambre et lui montra explicitement comment il avait vécu ce mois sans lui et pourquoi il ne voulait plus qu'il s'éloigne de lui.

Et après le merveilleux moment qu'ils passèrent ensemble, Thorin retint Bilbon contre lui et alors que le hobbit éclatait de rire et se tortillait agréablement dans ses bras musclés, Thorin se dit qu'être suivi par Bilbon n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Et il fut satisfait que le hobbit soit vierge le soir où il était tombé sur son lit et dans ses bras car Thorin détestait l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu un jour poser la main sur lui.

Thorin se rappela alors que la vie était injuste mais aujourd'hui, il pouvait vivre avec ça.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Erinye. You're right, I will do it (sorry if I don't write english very well).


End file.
